Sucked In And Shaken Up
by TsukiTreason
Summary: "Well, lets just say I have no idea how I got here, sat in a godforsaken pond with a naked statue urinating water on me.." Stuck in a foreign dimension with anime characters? Paha, don't make me laugh. - Warning, language used along with other.. stuff. -


Righty, please don't be too harsh on this fic.. first fic EVAR so be nice, ne? Kthnxbai .

* * *

Well, lets just say I have no idea how I got here, sat in a godforsaken pond with a naked statue urinating water on me, outside a gargantuan palace-looking building with a yellow dress on. First off, dresses? _Soooo_ not my thing, especially not yellow.. *inwardly shudders*. And I absolutely **despise** getting wet, so after another 0.35 seconds, I sprang up from my spot in the pond and sprinted behind the nearest tree so no-one could see me.

It was then than it dawned on me that this clearly wasn't Cardiff, this place was far too posh and upper-class for the Welsh capital that I knew. For one, the building looming behind me was definitely not one I'd ever seen before, and another point was that **nobody** in their right mind would wear this kind of get-up where I lived. And I mean nobody.

I couldn't bring myself to explore this new environment, so I lay down and fell asleep in my hideous wet dress on the grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, hoping to god that I'd wake up in a place that made sense.

When I woke up, I looked around and saw the same surroundings again, and I cursed under my breath after pinching myself hard, only to find that it did hurt, and I was still stuck in this strange, posh courtyard. This ridiculous situation I'd got myself in was getting me seriously pissed. And getting even more pissed with the repeated feeling of something pointy being poked into my side.

I sat up and looked around to see two identical ginger boys poking me with sticks along with a blonde sat behind them, staring at me with wide eyes and a slightly scared expression on his handsome face. The ginger twins stopped poking me as soon as I sat up and retreated behind the blonde with insane speed.

The blonde leaned in close and with one of his hand, he took my chin and tilted my face upwards so he was looking me in the eyes, and said softly, "Sorry to awaken you, my dear princess, but we could not help but be intrigued by such a beauty." As soon as he finished the last word, I slapped his hand away and scooted backwards away from the 3 guys, I wasn't in the mood for being perved on at the moment.

The blonde dramatically gasped and scurried into something that I could only describe as an 'emo corner', clutching his knees to his chest and rocking back and fotrh slowly, muttering stuff like "How could she resist that? .. It was one of my best intro's.." while everything around him turned darker. The twins then decided to skip up to me and crouch in front of me so they were at my current level. I suppose I could say they were pretty attractive as far as twins go, but I was too freaked to notice properly.

The one on the right suddenly piped up with, "Hmm, she's a pretty one.." while the left one responded immediately with "Even if she is a _wimp.._" in the same nonchalant, monotone voice. "Nice one for scaring the crap out of her, _**Tono**_" they spat accusingly at the handsome blonde who was ripping grass from the ground in the 'emo corner', still muttering to himself with words now floating around his head and the darkness beginning to spread.

At that time, I was still watching this, and getting even more weirded out by the second. Their voices, their faces, it was like I'd seen them somewhere before.. I just couldn't put a finger on it. Ah, this was not one of my better days.

So, I decided to pipe up and say something, since the twin gingers staring at me were just about pushing my limit.

"Uhh-" was all I got out before the blonde leapt up from his corner, which brightened up immidiately, and bounded over to me, stopping inches from my face. He stared at me for one second exactly, then his face broke out into the biggest grin I have ever seen. Seriously, it looked like his face might crack if he smiled any wider.

"She _**speaaaakkkkssss**_!!~" he half screamed, half sang as he death hugged me with the ginger twins smirking a few metres away.

"Ahh, her voice sounds like the songs of beautiful birds! Like the worlds finest symphony! Like-- Eh. Where is she?" All that was left of where I was sitting was flying dust and blades of grass that were settling again after my escape.

* * *

Yeaahh.. Right I already know that this is INSANELY short, I can't help it D: I'm not used to writing long things

Oooh, and reviewwwwwwwwwwwww sil vous plait ;]


End file.
